


Speechless

by crystalgems-forever (eddifying)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Surprise Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddifying/pseuds/crystalgems-forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t often that Garnet is subjected to the whims of others, but with the right partner, it’s all too easy to take her proverbial breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr request featuring the exceptionally rare and woefully underrated sub!Garnet. Somewhat PWP-ish, I suppose.

Orignal tumblr post can be found [here](http://crystalgems-forever.tumblr.com/post/125286437170/fic-speechless-nsfw)

* * *

 

Garnet strode gracefully into her room, a soft _woosh_ resounding as the heavy doors slid shut behind her. The fire well smoldered quietly at the center, ringed by a protective layer of bricks, bathing the area in a comfortable orange glow while simultaneously casting the outermost edges into impenetrable shade. Her fellow Gems had often complained of the stifling heat it generated while drifting steadily into the Temple’s upper layers, _especially_ on those hot summer days, but to her, this was just one of the best perks of being the new boss.

A relaxing dip in the lava was especially tempting at the moment, usually spurred by those rare solo missions that were just a little more difficult than usual, but there was business to attend to within the cluster of bubbled gems floating along the ceiling. This room had more than its fair share of names; the gem storage, the basement, the burning room – but for Garnet, this place was home.

And right now, there was an intruder to be dealt with.

Unfortunately for the dark-skinned Gem, she was a fraction of a second too late to react. An unassuming shadow leapt off the wall suddenly, and before Garnet could even turn to face her opponent, she felt both arms restrained against the small of her back, held there by a familiar grip that wasn’t necessarily powerful but indeed quite firm. If she had bothered to keep her third eye open, she might have seen this coming, but she hadn’t, so now she was at the full mercy of the breath that ghosted hotly across the shell of her ear.

“Losing our touch, are we?” came the provocative inquiry. “I believe I’m clearly victorious this time.”

“Heh, never,” Garnet grinned boldly, preparing to summon her gauntlets and retaliate. She then felt a sudden pressure against the back of her knees, forcing her off her feet and down to the ground, unceremoniously bending to the will of her attacker. Her smile only widened in return.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

_“Ohoho,”_ the other let out a sinfully low chuckle, then released their hold. In a flash, Garnet found herself gazing into Pearl’s piercing blue eyes; clouded deeply with lust, her intentions were unmistakable. She supposed the ballerina must’ve done an aerial leap to find herself there, since she’d descended into Garnet’s vision from above.

“The pleasure’s all _yours,_ I assure you.”

There was no telling how long Pearl had been lurking in the shadows to successfully get the drop on her – had she snuck in after Garnet had returned from the mission? She didn’t know for certain – and the tall Gem was silently thankful for the radiating lava that helped conceal a slight rush of color in her face. Initiating these encounters was not something that Pearl was wont to do (that was usually Garnet’s department, of course), so she was extraordinarily curious as to what had brought this on. Still, this particular Gem was more the type to focus on what the future had in store, and she needn’t bother to use her third eye to know that there was nothing but good things on the horizon.

“Alright then,” Garnet murmured as she sat back, inviting Pearl to put her plan into action with a come-hither smirk. “Do your worst.”

Secretly thrilled at the ill-contained excitement in her words, Pearl unleashed a captivating grin before closing the distance between them, crashing her lips hungrily against Garnet’s own. Her tongue immediately forced its way in after tugging at Garnet’s lower lip with her teeth. The taller Gem pulled her in, eager to gain a bit of friction as they indulged in their little make-out session, and the other was all too happy to oblige. Pearl pressed her slender torso closer, grinding her hips against Garnet’s lap rhythmically as her hands roved all along the fusion’s curvaceous body, re-discovering the form that she knew all too well after all these years.

Garnet’s mouth lapsed open as Pearl eventually moved lower, nibbling skillfully at her exposed neck while a pair of curious hands found their way across her rotund chest, squeezing it feverishly. Garnet was quick to dismiss her catsuit with a bright flash without having been told, desperately craving her partner’s touch – a gesture that heavily betrayed her usual stoicism. She was met with a hum of approval from Pearl as her compressed companions sprung forth, and she knelt down further to greet them with a devouring kiss. Oh how they’d missed this. _It had been such a long time…_

The tall Gem craned her neck to look up at the ceiling, then closed her tri-colored eyes faithfully, allowing herself to be lost in the haze of the pale Gem’s body worship as she pushed her visor further along the bridge of her nose. One of Pearl’s hands trailed ever lower, stroking her voluptuous upper thighs in a torturously slow fashion, and Garnet found it hard to play along when the tables had been turned against her for once. She bucked her hips against Pearl’s slightly, hoping to communicate her need silently while unleashing a stealthy grin. She was met with a rather ardent nip at her breast in return, causing her to jump at the unexpected sensation.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you that patience is a virtue?”

“F-Funny,” Garnet growled as Pearl’s tongue began traveling across her perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles, growing more taut with the ever-rising heat brewing down below. “You’re not exactly being virtuous right now yourself.”

Pearl _was_ getting closer to her goal, but in taking her sweet time, it was all she could do to bury the urge to simply dominate the slender Gem right then and there.

Garnet bit her lip hard to try and contain a groan when she felt an intentional brush against her solar plexus; Pearl knew how sensitive that area was, but refused to give her fellow Gem the satisfaction of having been reminded. She was quick to change her tune when a pair of slender fingers simultaneously began tracing the outer edges of her opening in earnest, tracing the slippery folds with deliberate slowness, which prompted some unknown tune in between gasps and groans from the baritone Gem, almost as if she were singing.

“Hm, what’s that?” Pearl felt endlessly smug at the dark-skinned Gem quivering beneath her, already reduced to a puddle of nonsense before the real fun had yet to begin.

“Hrrkgrhah… _ah!”_ the restrained grumbling gave way to a rather loud cry as Pearl’s fingers quickly slipped in, probing in-and-out of her core with a refined finesse that drove Garnet crazy. She sincerely couldn’t bring herself to form a coherent sentence now, so she quickly clapped a hand over her mouth; her efforts to contain her cries by biting her lip continuing to prove themselves thoroughly ineffective up until this point.

This, however, detracted severely from Pearl’s intentions, and with a nefarious smirk she decided that this simply would not do. She adjusted her position so that she was now lying against the hard stone floor, somehow inexplicably cool to the touch despite the roaring magma in her ears, and craftily extended her tongue.

Garnet nearly bit her lip in half when she felt this new appendage licking against her heat, and this did nothing to dissuade her from lowering her arm. The slender Gem further refined her technique by removing her fingers and replacing them almost entirely with her tongue, lapping up the hot juices with ardent devotion, careful not to miss a drop. Pearl kept a single finger inside her partner, curling it expertly against her g-spot to help bring her over the edge that much quicker. She kept her free hand along Garnet’s thick upper thigh, clawing deeply against the projection to help keep her still as she continued her ministrations.

The over-stimulation was quickly getting the better of her, and when Pearl’s thumb began massaging her hood, their little dance had finally reached its end.

Garnet reared her head back as an orgasm tore through her, unleashing a ragged cry as she let it all go. She felt her visor drifting off to the side of her face, but there was nothing she could do about that now; she’d had to lower both hands down to the floor to help keep her body stabilized, and since her luscious lips were thoroughly damaged by her own will, there was sincerely no use in containing her euphoria at this point.

The pair lay unmoving for a few moments, allowing themselves a bit of time to readjust after the climax, trying desperately to catch the breath they didn’t need; this was their way of expressing an unspoken appreciation for each other’s efforts. Garnet eventually bowed her head forward to look at the pale Gem, tilting her shades aside ever further.

Triumphant at having thoroughly satisfied the taller Gem by her own hand, Pearl pulled away from her partner’s loins, briefly allowing a string of mixed fluids that connected their bodies to dangle from the corner her mouth. With an undignified slurp, it vanished in an instant, and Pearl crawled into Garnet’s lap, eager to give her a taste.

“Hmm, are you alright?” Pearl wondered after they parted, taking care to note the precarious state of her eyewear by looking directly into Garnet’s exposed visage, locking a single sapphire orb with her own baby-blue irises.

Garnet let out a throaty chuckle, fully removing the tinted visor before pulling Pearl back into another passionate kiss. “Yes. Just speechless.”

**FIN**


End file.
